


Relief

by hirusen



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Aftercare, Airports, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta/Beta, Challenging An Alpha's Claim, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Driving, Family Dynamics, Fear, Fights, Fluff, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Kissing, Language, Lube, M/M, Manhandling, Neck Kissing, Pheromones, Possessive Behavior, Power Exchange, Protectiveness, Public Claiming, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rough Kissing, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sharing Clothes, The Mindscape, Threats of Violence, a/b/o au, mate bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Logan was gonna make sure that the duo was never forced apart like that again.





	Relief

Logan woke Roman up around 8 Thursday morning, ignoring when he whined at being roused from his sleep. "Come on, Roman. Up!" "No..." He whined, rolling over in Virgil's bed and buried his nose into his pillow. After that extended call four days ago, Roman could at last sleep without nightmares; he still had a little trouble holding down food, but he could at least drink water without throwing it back up seconds later, so it was better than nothing. Logan huffed a breath, shaking Roman's shoulder again. "Come on, go get dressed."

"Noo..!" Logan gave him a little bit of a dramatic sigh. "Fine. I guess I'll have to tell Virgil that you didn't want to be there when we pick him up from the airport." The comment made Roman shoot out of the bed, the Omega tripping over his own feet and stumbling as he raced for his bedroom to get a fresh set of clothes, Logan's warm, bubbly laughter following him.

* * *

Patton chuckled as he glanced into the rear view mirror to see Roman bouncing in the backseat. "You happy that you're gonna be with your Alpha again?" "Yes! Yesyesyesyes!" Logan had to bite back his laughter, but Patton giggled for him. Ever since Roman had revealed to the family that he's an Omega, he's changed. Well, 'changed' is a bit extreme; 'been more open' would be a better fit. He's still the singing, flamboyant, extra Prince Roman they've always known, but now he wasn't ashamed of showing his more feminine side, to admit that there was a lot of things that he didn't understand, to be more open and willing to accept someone's help when it was offered to him.

He was the exact same except that he no longer tried to do everything alone.

And  _that_ removed a HUGE amount of stress from Logan's scent and shoulders. He's always been worried that the Prince might hurt himself during one of his many adventures or trying to tackle something alone that he really should have asked for help with; he knows he doesn't show his emotions well thanks to his alexithymia, but Patton always knew what he was trying to say and ended up saying it for him half the time. Logan pulled into a parking spot once they reached the airport, double checking the time on his watch.  _Good._ Logan likes to get there about 20 minutes early in case there was a delay in the flight or if they arrived earlier than expected.

Patton offered Roman his hand which the Omega took, getting pulled against the Beta's side. Roman was wearing clothes from Logan, Patton, and Dolos, the trio hoping that Roman's scent would be masked by their's. It wasn't unheard of for an Alpha to try and claim another's Omega if they showed up at the airport unattended. But, since Logan and Patton were Betas, there was only so much they could do to run interference until Virgil was back. They walked together, Patton hoping that most of Roman's excited pheromones would be mistaken for his own, not wanting to draw the attention of other Alphas.

"Let's see. He said the flight number was 72..." Logan muttered as they examined the arrival and departure boards, trying to find Virgil's flight. "There it is!" Roman chipped, glancing at which gate Virgil's plane would be arriving at, and ran towards it. "R-Roman! Wait!" Logan called and he heard Patton curse under his breath. "We've got to get him, come on!" Patton ordered and Logan followed as they ran after him. Of course, since Roman had more toned and developed muscles than Logan and Patton combined, they lost him before they could figure out which of the four gates he was heading for.

"Damn it..." Logan softly growled, a glimmer of his Alpha traits shining out. Out of the three Betas, Logan was the only one who displayed Alpha traits, making him the more dominate one in his and Patton's relationship. "Lo, it's okay, breathe." Patton hushed when he picked up the anger and distress in Logan's smell, taking his hand to try and calm him. After a long moment, Logan tossed his rage away. "Roman can handle himself if he gets into normal trouble; I don't know how he'll react to another Alpha trying to claim him." It was the only thing that worried him. Roman was still new to the world as an Omega, having lived the life of a Beta for so long that he doesn't remember that an Omega's life was different.

Roman slowed in his steps as he reached the gate. "Logan, come on! His--" He cut himself off when he noticed that Logan wasn't behind him, nor was Patton. "Lo? Pat?" He called, starting to tremble when he realized that he was alone. Prince Roman has never been scared of being alone in large places like this before, but now that he's finally living his life as who he really is--as an Omega--something told him that separating himself from the others was the worst thing he could have done. "L-Logan?! Patton?!" He called again, louder, hoping that they could hear him. He moved a little closer to the gate that should give him Virgil back at any minute, but he stilled after only taking seven more steps towards it.

"Hey, what's the matter?" A voice called and Roman caught that their scent was that of an Alpha. "I-I'm... It's nothing." "No, no, hey. It's okay." The other Alpha hushed, his hand reaching out and gently circling around Roman's wrist. "I won't hurt you. What's the matter? Why are you so upset?" The Alpha seemed to be kind, his eyes gentle like his voice and Roman relaxed a little. "I-I...I'm looking for my family." "Your parents?" Roman shook his head. "We...aren't really related, but..." The Alpha hummed, gently tugging Roman a little closer, the Omega catching that he was releasing calming pheromones, trying to relax Roman and his fears.

"Are they Alphas?" Again, Roman shook his head. "They're Betas. They let me come with them so we could all pick up someone." "Ah. So...they're Betas, huh?" Roman's inner Omega didn't like how this Alpha purred at that. "I-I should keep looking for them. I know I must have worried them." "Why don't we wait right here?" The Alpha cooed as he tugged Roman closer to him, leaning down and scenting him. Roman tried to squirm away, not liking this Alpha being so close, let alone scenting him. He heard as the Alpha growled low in his throat, his teeth bared and eyes narrow. "So you've been claimed huh? Well, I'll fix that." Roman shoved at the Alpha as he forced Roman's body against his own, his hips rocking forward as he growled again; he was trying to get Roman to bare his throat.

But Roman fought against the urge to submit hard. He didn't want a new Alpha; he was happy with Virgil being his Alpha!

Virgil.

_Virgil._

**_Virgil._ **

He wanted his Alpha. He wanted Virgil. "L-Let me go! Stop it!" Roman cried, starting to thrash about, hoping to free himself from the other Alpha. "Oh, you're a feisty one. I like that. You'd make a good addition for my little harem." "N-No! I already have a Alpha!" This other Alpha growled threatening in Roman's ear. "Stop fighting me, and just let me claim you. I can show you a much better time than your fucking Alpha ever could." Tears started to fill Roman's eyes. "No! No, let me go! Get away from me!" The Alpha growled low and deep in his throat, annoyed that Roman was fighting him, and tucked his head under Roman's chin. "I guess I'll do this the hard way." He felt as the Alpha's hot breath washed over his throat as he kept rutting against Roman, the Omega feeling the tears that filled his eyes sliding down his face.  _I'm sorry, Virgil._

" _ **Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Omega!**_ " They heard a voice roar before the Alpha that forcefully tried to claim Roman was flung across the floor. Everyone in the area parted, forming a large circle around the two Alphas. "Virgil!" Roman called, wanting to swallow him up in his arms, but he quickly scented the air around him and stayed put; Virgil was pissed beyond reason, and he was eager to snap at this other Alpha. "Roman!" "Roman! Virgil!" Roman glanced to his left and saw that Logan and Patton had finally found him, having pushed their way through the crowd.

The other Alpha rose to his feet and spat out the blood that was in his mouth. "Really?  _You're_ his Alpha?" "I am. You've got a fucking problem with that?" They growled, teeth bared and muscles tense, their eyes narrow and Roman could  _smell_ that the air was charged with testosterone and the urge to dominate. Virgil glanced over his shoulder and shifted his pheromones so Roman didn't feel so scared; his poor, sweet baby boy. Virgil should have had Logan warn Roman of the risks of him wandering off on his own in places like this. "In fact I do." "You take another step towards him, and I will have your heart in my hands." Virgil threatened as he hissed; Roman knew that meant Virgil was at his wits end with the other Alpha and would hold good on his threat.

The two Alphas circled each other slowly, Roman backpedaling a few paces so Virgil didn't have to worry about him getting hurt. He glanced to Logan and Patton and saw that, while they wanted to go to Roman, they couldn't; he also saw that they wanted him to go to them, but Roman understood that he couldn't do that either. His Alpha's claim on him was being challenged and he couldn't leave the area until a victor was found. "You really think you can take me in a fight? Cocky little thing, aren't you?" "Says the asshole who attempts to sexually assault a claimed Omega." The other Alpha lowered his stance more, his growl turning deeper, more threatening. "You shouldn't have left him unattended." "He came with our family; he was attended, he just runs faster than they do." Virgil remarked, giving Roman a short scolding looking; Roman glanced to his feet and offered him an apologetic whimper.

"...Not that I can really blame him; neither one of us expected the pain from our mate bond to be as bad as it was. I was just as eager to get to him as he was to me." The other Alpha scoffed. "You're just a horrible Alpha. You should know that being away from your Omega was going to cause both of you pain, especially with your bond being as fresh as it is." Virgil threatened the other Alpha again when he picked up his almost pleased tone as he realized just how recently they had created their bond; the newer it was, the easier it was for another Alpha to break it and claim the Omega as their's.

"No, I knew; my asshole of a boss didn't care." The other actually offered him an apologetic look. "Oh well." He took one step towards Roman and Virgil lunged. His fist was already cock and it connected with the other Alpha's jaw hard, his teeth audibly clicking together as he was knocked off his feet, landing a good three feet away from where Virgil now stood. "You little--" The other Alpha shot to his feet, his hand opened, trying to grab Virgil by the throat, but he ducked under his arm, his knee slamming into the Alpha's stomach and knocking all the air out of his lungs. Virgil didn't let up, grabbing the Alpha's throat and tossing him like a rag doll across the floor again, his body getting smashed against a nearby pillar.

Virgil surged towards the Alpha, but then he heard him whimpering, quickly rolling onto his back, exposing both his belly and throat to Virgil as he came to a halt, towering over the other Alpha. Virgil growled, long, low, and deep and the other Alpha whimpered, moving his eyes off of Virgil and bared more of his throat. "...That's what I thought." Roman was shaking, Virgil picking up both fear and joy in his scent as he walked back to him. He moved to stand behind him, one hand pulling the collar of the shirt he wore--Logan's--away from his neck, his other arm looping around his waist and pressing him against his body.

"Anyone else?" Virgil called, letting any other Alphas in the area step up to challenge him, but none did. "Good. Cause he's  ** _mine_**." It was the only warning Virgil could give before he sunk his teeth deep into the juncture of Roman's neck and shoulder, reclaiming him in front of all of these people. Fuck, if that didn't turn Roman on a little bit. He keened, hips rocking back against Virgil's as he released his skin and gently soothed it with his tongue. A brief moment washed over the area where no one moved at all as Virgil soothed his claiming bite on Roman before there was movement and everything went back to normal.

"Are you okay, baby?" Virgil asked as he turned Roman around, the Prince whimpering and nuzzling his face into his Alpha's neck, pressing his body tightly against him. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to r-run off like that! I-I just, just wanted to see you aga-again! Knew I wa-was gonna see you again a-an-and got t-too excited!" Roman sobbed, expressing his apologies to not only Virgil, but to Logan and Patton too as he caught their scents behind him. "Sh, sh, sh. My knight, my Roman, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. None of us are mad at you. We understand, okay?" Virgil cooed, releasing as much calming pheromones as he could as he rocked the shaking man in his arms gently. "V-Virgil..! Virgil, A-Alpha! Alpha, Alpha! My Alpha!" He cried, feeling as Logan rubbed his shoulders while Patton rubbed circles into his back.

It took about ten minutes, but Roman finally quieted down. "Come on, let's go get my bags, then we'll go home, okay? I think you're in desperate need of some cuddles." "Yay!" Roman cheered softly, a smile breaking onto all of their faces. Virgil took Roman's hand and held it tight, keeping him calm and at his side; Logan and Patton did the same, but Patton noticed that something in Logan's scent had changed. He wasn't sure what it was, but Patton felt a little more submissive at the hint of it. They found and grabbed Virgil's bag, the Alpha growling at a nearby Alpha who was eyeing Roman and the other quickly backed down.

They made their way back to the car, but Logan stopped dead in his tracks. "Lo?" Patton asked, Virgil and Roman glancing over to the Betas, confused. "Patton, I'm sorry, but I...I need...I need to..." Patton only smiled, pulling his cardigan off his shoulders and opening up the collar of his polo a little more, giving Logan more space. Roman and Virgil watched as Logan shoved Patton against the car, bucking his hips against Patton's as he sunk his teeth into Patton's neck, his arms curling around Logan's shoulders, letting out a few light, submissive calls. After a minute like that Logan pulled away, planting tender open mouth kisses to his claiming bite, soothing the skin. "Better, honey?" "Much. Thank you, I-I just..." Patton giggled, tugging on Logan's chin and kissing him sweetly.

"It's understandable; it's not very often you see an Alpha publicly claiming their mate like that, especially after another Alpha had tried to challenge their claim on their mate." Patton stated and Logan purred, nuzzling his nose into Patton's throat. "Can't wait to get home now." Logan's comment had Patton giggling in excitement, but the other two lost. "Don't you guys worry about it, but...well, you might want to order something for dinner if I don't come back downstairs before 3." Both Virgil and Roman blushed, fastly understanding  _exactly_ what Logan was gonna do with Patton once they got home.

* * *

Thomas and Dolos greeted them with bright smiles that turned to concern when they saw the little bit of pink that was still in Roman's eyes. Logan explained what happened and Thomas quickly hugged Roman, offering him his comforts and reassurances while Dolos shifted his scent to wordlessly comfort the Omega. Patton knew that he needed to get Logan away from the rest of the group, catching that he was still enraged about something but was forcing himself to mask it. "Lo, why don't we head upstairs? I'm sure your eager to...show me just how much your claim on me means." "Oh, you reclaimed him?" "After what Virgil did, the urge was just...there." Dolos chuckled, musing Logan's hair a little bit; normally he'd smack him for it, but with what he had in mind, he didn't really care.

Thomas and Roman cheered lightly as Logan scooped Patton up in his arms and quickly went upstairs and to Logan's bedroom. He closed the door with his foot and Patton easily escaped his arms. "Lo, breathe." He hushed as Logan bolted towards a rather destroyed pillow and pressed it into his face as tight as he could, releasing a pent-up roar of aggression. "That fucking asshole is gonna get what's coming to him!" Logan barked as he grabbed his phone and made a call. Patton wrapped himself around Logan, pressing kisses to his neck while he rubbed his chest and thighs, trying to calm him down enough so he didn't throw his anger at anyone else.

"Hey, it's me. ...I know, I know, listen: I need to file a lawsuit. Corporate and civil rights lawsuit. ...Against the CEO of Nightgen Co. No, one of his employees is a family member, Virgil Sanders. No, no, we recently found out that he's actually an Alpha and that another one of our family is an Omega; they created a mate bond during his first heat and Virgil told his boss that he couldn't be sent out of state; his boss either didn't care or didn't listen--I'm betting both--and sent him out of state for meetings for 10 days. ...Yes, I know; it's why I'm the one filing a lawsuit for him. And yes, I will be the lawyer for the case; it's my family, you can't expect me to not defend them. ...Yes. ...Yes. ...Okay, I will. And, thanks." He hung up and Patton noticed that most of his anger left him.

"When's the court date?" "Three weeks from now." "Good. And Logan?" The other glanced over his shoulder to his mate. "You better destroy that motherfucker's life and career." Logan growled in the back of his throat, but he had a wicked smirk on his lips. "Oh, I love when you get like this." He turned in Patton's arms and kissed him roughly, biting at his lower lip, hearing as he returned the bite with a growl of defiance; Patton may be the submissive one in their relationship, but that doesn't mean he won't put up a fight. Patton eagerly ripped Logan's clothes off his lover's body, making sure that he lost all of his clothes too, and he shoved Logan onto his bed, crawling over him and devouring his mouth with rough kisses.

"You want to be on top, Pat?" Logan offered and the Beta keened, reaching into Logan's nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube. "No. No you don't. This is  **my** show, Logan. You just be good and enjoy it." Logan whined but listened to Morality, laying back down; he always loved to stretch Patton open, usually fucking him with his fingers before fucking him with his cock, but that clearly wasn't going to be the case this time. Which was sad, because Logan really wanted to have Patton squirming in his lap as he thrusts his fingers in and out of him.

"Another night, baby." Patton cooed as he leaned down and pressed a softer kiss against Logan's lips as he opened up the bottle and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He reached around himself, Logan gripping his hips to help steady him, and pushed two fingers into his hole. Logan watched as Patton started to move his arm to thrust his fingers in and out of himself, feeling as his mouth watered at the sight. As much as Logan loved wrecking Patton, he would  _kill_ to see Patton playing with himself; he knew how to put on the best shows, touching and playing with himself in ways he won't let Logan, his mate constantly whining and bucking his hips as he was forced to only watch and occasionally hold Patton steady so he wouldn't fall off the bed or couch or chair or wherever Logan happened to be sitting at the time.

Once he stretched himself enough, Patton squeezed a little more lube into the palm of his hand and closed the bottle, reaching over and putting it back in the nightstand. Logan whimpered as Patton slicked up his cock, pumping him a little as a tease since he always was at full mast when he watched Patton start to play with himself. He lined himself up with Logan's member and slowly sunk down, Logan forcing himself to hold still as his boyfriend sank down onto his need. "Fuck, Patton..." "Sh, my sweetheart, I'm just getting started." He teased as he rolled his hips, making Logan groan and gently rock up into him. Patton placed his hands onto Logan's abs and used them as a means of support as he lifted himself up until only the tip of his mate's cock was inside of him.

Logan's hands fell off Patton's body as he sunk back down, starting to move at a moderate pace; which always amazed Logan because Patton didn't have as defined muscles as Roman or himself (his muscles weren't as pronounced as Roman's, but he did have a nice, lean build). "Patton, fuck..!" "Yeah? That feel good, baby?" Logan moaned, bucking his hips up to try and get deeper into the man now bouncing in his lap. "Ah. What did I say?" Logan whimpered at Patton's words, using all of his willpower to keep his hips still. Goddamn did Logan get  _off_ on this! Letting Patton be the dominate one, to let him have all of the control. And Patton never took advantage of his power in any way Logan didn't want him to, Logan mewling and whining in submission as Patton's hand closed around his throat, not putting any pressure against it, just holding it.

"That's it, baby, submit to me, let yourself go." Patton cooed, bouncing against Logan's hips a little harder now, loving just how easily he could get his boyfriend to surrender himself to him. Logan became a stream of moans and mewls, his hands lazily resting against Patton's thighs, feeling as the muscles tensed and relaxed as he bounced fast and hard in his lap. "F-Fuck! Fuck, Patton, honey, I'm gonna come!" Patton's lube slick hand wrapped around his cock and he started to pump himself quickly, focusing his attention on the glands, making sure to scrape his blunt nails over his shaft a few times. Then they were falling over the edge of bliss together, Logan's seed filling Patton's entrance while his own semen painted Logan's chest.

Of course that's when he smelt it. Smelt the possessive pheromones that was laden in his cum. "Shit, fuck yes Patton." "You like when I mark you like that?" Logan groaned, his hips rolling a little, feeling as his cock twitched again, letting out one, final pulse of his seed into Patton. "You know I do, because you like it when I mark you with my cum too." Patton giggled, carefully lifting himself off of Logan's member before leaning down and kissing his throat. "Is that why I smell even more like you right now?" Logan hummed, his idea to secretly cum mark Patton backfiring, but he expected it to; it always made Patton happy when he marked him, whether it be with his bites, his scent, or his seed. "Now remember Logan, you're only allowed to pee on me if the world's thrown into an apocalypse and we manage to get separated."

Logan cracked up laughing at his boyfriend's words. It was the only type of marking none of the people in the household did, not unless it was a desperate situation. It's not that they minded it, they just felt it was unnecessary to do so when they were almost constantly smelling like the others away just from their daily life. Logan reached into his nightstand after a good 15 minutes and grabbed a package of wet wipes, cleaning them both up. Logan liked to let their come markings sit for a little longer than if they had just climaxed, always wanting to make sure that their pheromones had mixed into their own scent. He didn't need to do that--since they had come with the intention of marking, the pheromones were stronger than normal--but he liked to do it.

"What would you like for dinner?" "...One of Roman's and Virgil's favorites; poor boys need some comfort right now and your home cooking is the best kind I can think of." Patton giggled as he slid off of Logan, reaching down and grabbing Logan's briefs instead of his own. "You're such a slut for me." "And you know it." Patton said as he slipped on Logan's underwear, opening up Logan's door and went back downstairs. Logan chuckled to himself as he grabbed his own shirt, as well as Patton's underwear, and slipped them on, following his mate back down to the commons.

"Oh, wow, yeah that's what I thought you two did, but I wasn't sure." Dolos stated as he picked up Logan's scent, blinking his eyes rapidly as if he had just cut open an onion. "Whoa. Why are your scents so strong?" Roman asked, but Deceit raised a hand to cut Logan off. "You don't get to know that yet, pup. Not until you cycle into your next heat." Roman pouted, crossing his arms, and Virgil chuckled, pulling Roman further into his arm, cuddling him.  _It seems everything's okay for now._ And Logan was gonna make sure that Virgil's asshole of a boss payed for the hell he put Virgil and Roman through.


End file.
